L'après querre au Terrier
by Madame X-Y
Summary: OS en 2 parties sur le couple Ron/Hermione! L'histoire se passe juste après le dernier chapitre du tome 7 et bien avant l'épilogue. Comment vont réagir Ron et Hermione après ce qui s'est passé dans la salle sur demande durant la bataille de Poudlard?
1. Chapitre 1

Dislcaimer : Le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à la brillante JK Rowling.

Bon voilà ma première fic j'espère que c'est pas trop mal :s. Un p'ti OS en 2 parties sur bien évidemment mes deux chéris, Ron et Hermione ! ah je les adore ces deux là !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : Un peu d'amour sur un fond de tristesse**

La bataille finale venait d'avoir lieu, on célébrait la victoire mais on pleurait les morts. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient tout juste de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, Harry avait ainsi pu réparer sa baguette. Les Weasley pleuraient en famille la mort de Fred, Ron gardait un silence remplit de douleur. Ils étaient dans la grande salle et il était maintenant temps de partir de Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que Hermione partit retrouver ses parents en Australie et les libérer de son sort. Harry partit avec les Weasley au Terrier, le seul endroit qu'il ait toujours considéré comme chez lui, un endroit de bien être absolu et d'un chaleur humaine bienfaisante. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne trouvait pas les mots qui réconforteraient les Weasley. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est accepter l'étreinte chaleureuse et humide de Mme Weasley qui lui répétait des merci qu'il pensait ne pas mériter. Georges passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, inconsolable d'avoir perdu sa moitié. C'était une ambiance sombre qui régnait au Terrier. Les jours passaient et quelques mots étaient à peine échanger pendant les repas, chacun essayant de faire son deuil, Ron n'avait décroché aucuns mots depuis qu'il était arrivé au Terrier.

Le retour d'Hermione devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, elle leur avait beaucoup écrit, les réconfortant avec une sagesse digne d'Hermione Granger. Bizarrement, l'annonce de l'arrivée d'Hermione avait suscité une légère ombre de joie, Mme Weasley se forçait à cuisiner de merveilleux plats, Charlie décidait de rester quelque temps avec sa famille, Bill et Fleur avait aussi décider de rester au Terrier. Mais c'est Ron qui fut le plus touché par le retour d'Hermione, il s'était surpris à discuter de son avenir avec Harry mais ils étaient encore trop bouleversés pour faire des choix. Harry s'était enfin décidé à parler à Ginny qui l'avait tant attendu. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble malgré leur peine mais tous les deux savaient qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble.

Mme Weasley se tortillait les mains en attendant impatiemment devant la cheminée. C'est alors qu'un éclaire de fumée apparue laissant apparaître une jeune fille, ou plutôt une jeune femme, au cheveux châtains bouclés qui en remarquant Molly Weasley, fit un sourire gêné.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley, désolé si je suis un peu en retard, je crois que mes parents ne voulaient plus me laisser partir, j'ai promis de revenir les voir dans quelques jours.

Pour toute réponse, Mme Weasley lui fit sa fameuse étreinte « by Molly Weasley ».

- Oh Hermione ma chérie, nous sommes tellement heureux de te revoir, mais tu sais tu aurais pu inviter tes parents !

- Oui mais je me disais qu'avec tout ce qui c'était passé ... enfin ... je veux dire ... Mme Weasley je ne suis pas là pour vous déranger si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là et...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, occupes-toi plutôt de Ron, il ne me le dit pas mais je sais qu'il se sent seul, avec ses frères toujours ensembles et lui qui veut se mettre à l'écart, Bill et Fleur qui restent ensembles et Harry et Ginny qui refusent se se lâcher ne seraient-ce qu'une seconde ! Il ne va vraiment pas bien, comme nous tous, mais je suis sûre que tu sauras lui parler.

- Oui, je vais essayer.

- Bien, tu m'excuses mais je vais aller voir Georges, lui aussi ne doit pas rester tout seul.

Hermione resta ébahit quelques secondes devant cette Mme Weasley si forte et combative, elle qui s'attendait à voir Mme Weasley complètement effondré. Hermione prit sa valise et pensant immédiatement qu'elle l'avait beaucoup trop remplie vu la peine qu'elle avait au à gravir les escaliers du première étage. Elle fit une pause avant d'entreprendre de prendre l'escalier menant au second étage quand elle vit Ron dévaler les escaliers en s'arrêtant net face à elle.

- Salut, dit-il dans un ton beaucoup trop enjoué et qui sonnait faux.

Décidément, pensa Hermione, tu n'as jamais réussi à me mentir Ronald Weasley.

Il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, pour qui Hermione fondait généralement, mais encore ici c'était beaucoup trop exagéré pour paraître sincère. Hermione repensa tout d'un coup au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés pendant la bataille, leur premier baiser, mais elle se dit tout de suite que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler.

- Oui salut, je montais juste mes valises dans la chambre de Ginny.

- Oh laisses je vais t'aider ! Mais tu devrais attendre car en ce moment Ginny a besoin de rester seul avec Harry, il ne faudrait mieux pas les déranger !

Quoi? Hermione avait bien entendu? Ron approuvait le fait que Ginny reste seule dans sa chambre avec un garçon? Ron avait beau avoir mûri énormément cette année, il y a des choses chez lui qui ne changeront jamais, son attitude de grand frère protecteur envers sa sœur par exemple. Hermione était vraiment troublé de l'attitude de Ron, elle aurait trouvé plus logique de le trouver totalement effondré par la mort de son frère que dans cette facette ridicule de « tout va bien ».

- Ron écoutes, je suis ton amie non? Dit Hermione, le mot amie lui semblait tellement incorrect pourtant. Si quelque chose ne va pas, on peut en parler.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Hermione ! S'énerva d'un seul coup Ron. Tu vas me dire que la mort de mon frère, de Lupin, de Tonks et de bien d'autres encore est très tristes mais qu'il ne faut pas se laisser aller, qu'il faut avancer dans la vie et patati et patata, dit il en prenant une voix très hermionesque. Mais tu vois non ! Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ! La douleur est trop présente là pour l'effacer d'une seul geste !

Tout en disant cela, il avait mis la main sur son coeur. Hermione était soulagé de retrouver le vrai Ron, si sensible.

- Non pas du tout ! Je voulais juste te dire que je comprends que tu sois triste et que je suis là pour toi car tout ne s'efface pas d'un seul geste comme tu dis ! Mais comme Monsieur Ronald Weasley sait mieux que moi ce que je vais dire, débrouilles toi !

Et ça y est, quand Hermione en venait à utiliser le prénom entier de Ron, c'est qu'ils étaient en train de pratiquer leur activité préférée : se disputer. Hermione saisit et souleva sa valise avec rapidité, trop rapide cependant car elle bascula en arrière, sa lourde valise manquant de peu de l'écraser. Ron éclata de rire devant cette scène plus que pathétique de cette pauvre Hermione se débattant avec sa valise. C'était un rire franc et sincère comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis un moment, un rire qui réchauffa le coeur d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Dit-elle sans s'empêcher elle même de sourire.

Ron lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'elle accepta. Mais lorsqu'elle fut relever, tout en tenant la main de Ron, elle remarqua qu'elle était assez près de Ron, même très près de Ron. Elle leva son visage vers le sien et vit qu'il la contemplait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, un regard intense. Quelque centimètre seulement les séparaient. Hermione avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais sa raison lui rappelait que Ron était assez perturbé donc que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'ils devaient d'abord parler du baiser échangé dans la salle sur demande et que Hermione était sensée s'être disputée avec Ron et donc lui en vouloir. Toutes ces phrases cohérentes se perdirent quelque part dans son esprit dès l'instant où Ron avait commencé à approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Et lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, ce fut l'explosion pour Hermione. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur premier baiser échanger dans un moment d'urgence, c'était un baiser très doux, reflétant à tous les deux leur timidité en amour mais à la fois les sentiments forts qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Hermione avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Ron alors que celui-ci avait déjà encerclé sa taille. Leur baiser commença à devenir plus passionné lorsque ...

- Oh pardon je suis désolé mes enfants, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais ils se trouve que toi et Hermione et ... c'est ta valise cette immense chose Hermione? ... il se trouve donc que vous vous trouvez au milieu du couloir menant à l'escalier et que j'ai besoin de passer. Expliqua Mme Weasley.

C'est donc d'un rouge éclatant que les deux adolescents s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

- Oh Ron tu n'es pas possible, ne t'ai-je donc pas appris les bonnes manières? Avant de jouer aux jolis cœurs, on aide les jeunes demoiselles à monter leurs bagages.

- Oui, désolé maman, j'allais justement le faire. Répondit Ron.

Ron prit donc la valise avec beaucoup trop de facilité, ce qui trahissait une belle panoplie de muscle dû au Quidditch, sport qu'Hermione appréciait sans doute pour cette seule raison et pour lequel elle s'était surprise à regarder Ron autrement. Ron monta les escaliers sans se retourner, laissant Hermione plantée là où elle était, des millions d'idées se bousculant dans sa tête. Même si tout était un peu embrouillé, une seule chose était claire dans sa tête, elle ne pourrait plus jamais considérer Ron comme un ami.


	2. Chapitre 2

Suite et fin de cette petite fic !

**Chapitre 2 : Dévoilement de sentiments**

Le lendemain , Hermione avait pu dire bonjour à tout le monde et avait réussi à récupérer sa chambre, mais elle n'osait pas trop y rentrer ne serait-ce que pour souffrir de voir le spectacle si touchant de Ginny pleurant dans les bras de Harry. Ginny ne se laissait pas aller, mais elle avait ses moments de faiblesses. Et puis il fallait se l'avouer, Hermione était jalouse de Harry et de Ginny, pour qui l'amour semblait si simple. Elle avait bien essayer de parler à Ron depuis la veille, mais elle ne l'avait trouver nul part. C'est en le croisant et en remarquant qu'il ne la regardait pas qu'elle comprit que Ron l'évitait. Hermione s'était proposer d'aider Mme Weasley aux tâches ménagères car Mr Weasley avait reprit son travail, ce qui l'aider à ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle remarqua donc très vite que Mme Weasley n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le laissait croire, que tout comme Ginny, elle avait ses moments de faiblesses.

Hermione montait donc le linge propre dans les chambres, elle trouva donc Ginny et Harry qui pour changer de leur séance de bécotage, faisait une partie d'échec. Elle prit crainte à entrer dans la chambre de Georges mais vit qu'il n'y était pas, ce qui la soulagea, elle n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi lui dire. Elle arriva dans la chambre de Ron où elle s'attendait comme depuis la veille où elle le cherchait à ne pas l'y trouver, seulement coup de chance ou pas, il y était.

Hermione était sur le seuil de sa chambre, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Ron ne l'avait pas encore remarquée et Hermione redoutait qu'il regrette son geste d'hier parce qu'elle, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle fit remarquer sa présence en rentrant et en posant le panier à linge sur le lit de Ron qui lui était assis devant son bureau.

- Je suis venue t'apporter ton linge, dit-elle, faute de mieux.

- Ah très bien. Euh merci, répondit-il sans même se retourner.

Hermione attendit quelques secondes, elle espérait qu'il se manifeste, qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien. Prise d'une soudaine colère, elle prit violemment le panier à linge qu'elle déposa avec brutalité sur le bureau, juste devant Ron. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle aurait pu essayer de lui parler mais le fait qu'il fuit de cette manière l'énervait au plus haut point.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, merci ? Lui demanda-t-elle agressivement en espérant une réponse mais Ron ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire et la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Et bien dans ce cas, reprit-elle, DE RIEN.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et parti en direction de la porte. L'étourdissement de Ron se dissipa et son inspiration lui conseilla de la rattraper.

- Attends !

Hermione se retourna, les bras croisés, faisant face à Ron. C'est stupide, pensa Ron, maintenant je lui dis quoi? Jamais encore le cerveau de Ron n'avait été autant en activité, cherchant quoi lui dire, mais rien ne semblait convenir. Il se maudissait d'être si peu doué pour ces choses là. Comment dire à sa meilleure amie qu'on est complètement fou d'elle? Il s'assit sur son lit et l'invita à en faire de même, car Hermione Granger le fusillant des yeux avec les bras croisés l'effrayait beaucoup. Hermione se radoucit, pris son courage à deux mains, prête à déverser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et commença à parler :

- Ecoutes, à propos de ce qui s'est passé pendant la bataille à Poudlard, je veux dire, tu sais quand on s'est ... non plutôt quand je t'ai embrassé,et bien, je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, depuis un moment déjà et je ne voulais pas mourir sans l'avoir fait. Je ne regrette en rien ce qui s'est passé, ni pendant la bataille, ni hier. Je l'ai fais parce que je ... je suis amoureuse de toi. Hermione respira un grand coup, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque avant de reprendre. C'est vrai tu n'es pas le grand Harry Potter, et tu te sens souvent faible face à tes frères mais tu n'as pas manqué une opportunité pour prouver ton courage, ta loyauté et ton intelligence. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque mais il fallait que tu le saches. Je trouve vraiment que ...

Mais déjà, Ron n'écoutait plus. Hermione lui avait ouvert son cœur et il avait bu chacune de ses paroles, pendu à ses lèvres. Il réalisait très bien tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et le courage de lui dire tout ça. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et se dit que c'était donc à lui maintenant de réagir. Il posa à doigt sur la bouche de Hermione pour lui indiquer de se taire.

- Moi non plus je ne regrette rien, dit Ron en marquant une pause, je t'aime.

Ces trois petits mots firent bondirent le cœur de Hermione, elle regarda Ron droit dans les yeux afin d'être vraiment sûre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose, je ne peux pas te faire une grande déclaration, je peux juste te dire ce que je ressens. Et c'est ce que je ressens. Je me rends compte combien j'ai été stupide ces dernières années. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir avec Krum, avec lui tout semblait si simple, vous vous écriviez tout le temps alors que moi je n'arrivais pas à te faire comprendre les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Je regrette tellement tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pardonnes-moi. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Oh ... Ron !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheur coulant le long de ses joues. Il la berça doucement, savourant le moment présent en se sentant libérer d'un lourd poids.

- J'ai faim, dit Ron en tenant toujours étroitement enlacée Hermione.

- Comment tu peux penser à manger dans un moment pareil ?

- Les émotions fortes ça m'a toujours donné faim ! Aller, viens, je vais te préparer à manger, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Il se leva puis lui tendit la main qu'elle pris avec enchantement en la serrant fort dans la sienne. Ils descendirent donc main dans la main dans la cuisine sous le sourire admiratif de Mme Weasley et de Fleur qui s'y trouvaient. …quipé de casseroles et d'ingrédients en tout genre, Ron prépara un petit plat pour lui et sa chère et tendre. Cette attention fit particulièrement sourire Hermione. Ron déposa sur la table deux assiettes bien remplies et en bon genthleman, il tira la chaise afin qu'Hermione s'assoie.

- Merci très cher, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

- Goûtes au lieu de te moquer ! Rétorqua Ron.

Hermione prit donc une bouchée de son assiette et trouva cela étonnement bon.

- Tu cuisines comme un chef ! C'est extraordinaire !

- Un repas extraordinaire pour une fille extraordinaire, répondit Ron.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être si attentionné envers moi Ron ... mais ça me fait plaisir !

- Je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant, je ne voudrais pas encore tout raté, je veux avoir une relation saine avec toi. Je ne supporterais pas si tu me quittais.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter Ron. Bien au contraire.

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit tout de suite à ce baiser, se moquant des personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'est donc en échangeant un baiser chargé de tendresse devant un fabuleux repas que les deux tourtereaux se firent une promesse d'amour. Un amour qui durera éternellement.

The End ! lol

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et puis si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ce serait sympa D


End file.
